


Covered In Bees

by RoseNox98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 7.23, Cas is covered in bees, M/M, ep tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dude, on my car, he showed up naked, covered in bees."</p><p>I needed the scene where this happened. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Covered In Bees

Dean woke up to an empty motel room, a note from Sam letting him know that he’d gone out on a run.

He was almost to the bathroom when he heard a flap of wings. “Dean! Look what I found!”

He turned, and stopped in his tracks, green eyes going wide. “Cas, what the hell?”

The Angel was naked, bees crawling all over him. “Bees, Dean! Look at them. They’re so small, but they make honey, pollinate flowers, it’s incredible.”

He was so excited about it that Dean had a hard time keeping a straght face.

Then the group of bees that had been overing Castiel’s groin moved, and he found himself staring at the very naked Angel, suddenly aware that he was only wearing a pair of boxers.

"C-Cas why are you naked?" He didn’t stutter. Dean fucking Winchester doesn’t stutter.

Castiel just tilted his head. “The smell of the clothe scared them.” He said it in the kind of tone that made Dean feel like he was dense, like it should have been so painfully obvious and he was stupid for asking.

He didn’t know how to respond to that, watching the tiny insects crawl around on Castiel’s body. “It’s amazing, Dean.”

He nodded dumbly, mouth gone dry.

"I’ll take your word for it, Cas. Was there, um, was there something you needed?"

The Angel shook his head. “No, Dean.”

And with another flap of wings he was gone as fast as he’d come, and Dean turned back towards the bathroom.

He was going to need a really cold shower, the image of a naked Castiel burned into his mind.


End file.
